Born to Run
by Franlucylucci
Summary: When Lucy is now alone in an infected world, who can give her the will to survive, and hope for a clean slate? Rated M for language and possible mature stuff... I was bored and this is my first fanfic so don't be mean. Francis x OC
1. Panic Attack

**Hey guys! This is my first fan-fic and I just had to make it a L4D story! Please don't mind my bad writing in some places but please do enjoy! :) **

_

* * *

_

_*Thump*_

Lucy's eyes looked up to gaze directly into her father's blood red eyes. He had finally broke through her bedroom door and she was pushed onto the carpet floor along with it. She quickly got up as he tried to make another attack.

"Daddy stop it now!" she said.

It was like he never even knew who she was, because he immediately began charging at her, babbling some strange language that Lucy had never heard before. She dodged him and grabbed the bat that was at the foot of her bed.

Lucy was always the safe one, and never left the house without a protective weapon of some sort. She was once grabbed by a tall older man, and thankfully had a pocketknife on her to protect herself. She had some major trust issues. As Lucy reached for the bat, her father had gripped her wrist and started to pull her away. With her left hand, she punched him square in the face causing him to pull back and moan.

She grabbed the bat and swung at him till he finally fell to the floor, twitching like some dead animal on the street. There was blood in every crevice of her room and it was caked all over her body. She stared at him along with herself, and cried helplessly. What was going on the world? This virus was beyond anybody's control, and she was now alone.

* * *

Lucy was about 22 when the world had started getting this sick virus. It had taken two years for it to finally get to her and her family. They were always worried about it, and always took precaution when in public. Her mother, Katherine got the virus two weeks before her father did and it was far worse than what her father had gone through seconds before. Lucy didn't expect it to even reach her family, but unfortunately it did. Her mother had gone mad, ripping their house to shreds even after Lucy and her father left. She even tried to run after Lucy's car as they left her, standing in the middle of the street.

Since then Lucy couldn't even hope for a cure. She had given up, but still had the will to survive. And now her father was dead, leaving her with nothing to live for. Lucy was in good health for her age. She was about five foot five and was perfectly slim. Her dark brown hair was a perfect length growing past her shoulders, and was always wavy. She never wore much makeup, but was always putting on some eyeliner so her sea green eyes would be noticed. She wasn't the type of person who pierced every little thing on their body, but she had some piercings. Her ears were pierced with four holes, along with her tragus and nose. And flying around her belly button were her only tattoos. Two monarch butterflies. Her mother and father both hated her tattoo, but she thought it was beautiful, and had a meaning behind it.

After that, she promised her parents that she would never get another tattoo again. That was all about to change.

* * *

Lucy started to panic as she wiped her tears away, searching her apartment for anything that could help her survive. She found her only backpack that she used in college and managed to fit three water bottles, a couple of homemade sandwiches, a small first aid kit her mother made her carry, and some of her small various weapons, including her pistol and ammo. Lucy prayed that she would eventually find some survivors and not be eaten alive by these infected people as she slowly opened the door to her apartment.

She quickly glanced towards the stairs and saw that there wasn't anybody around. She ran towards the stairs and started to descend to the last floor. With every step she took, she flinched at how loud her shoes were which caused her to hurry more down the stairs.

She was wearing her only hiking boots, along with her old, ripped up skinny jeans and a dark green zip up hoodie. Her hair was loose, but she felt more comfortable that way instead of forcing it into a ponytail. As she reached the final stair she slowly opened the door to exit outside.

* * *

**Okay! Theres the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, please review. :) **


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Im hoping you guys loved the first chapter, and I decided to actually continue writing! R&R GRACIAS**

* * *

It was a chilly summer night, and it gave Lucy goose bumps. She looked around, and made a mad dash to her car. She struggled with the keys but finally made her way there. As she locked the door and fastened her seatbelt, an infected smashed his face into the passenger side window.

She screeched and instantly put the car into drive. Whipping the car into the path of the exit, the zombie was pushed over and she felt a bump as she ran over the bastard. Lucy was heading towards the closest bar she could find, because she seriously needed a drink.

As Lucy pulled into the bar, she saw a few more cars, but it was pretty vacant. As she entered the bar, she quickly examed some of the people in the bar, and thought of how stupid she probably looked right now. Lucy hardly ever went into a bar, and she obviously did not fit in with the kind of crowd she saw now.

She could tell she was a misfit now because almost every single person looked at her with a strange look, except one man who sat at the bar giving her a slight smirk.

He looked like the type of guy you should never mess with at a bar like this, and had an assortment of tattoos all over his arms that went up to his neck. He was definetley the type of person you actually would expect to see in a bar.

He had a nice five o'clock shadow, and a buzz cut and continued to give her that same annoying, yet funny expression as she went to sit a couple seats next to him.

The bartender looked at her curiously.

"Would you like anything miss?" I gave him a smile and said, "Can I get a 7&7 please?" As the bartender walked over to mix her drink, Lucy looked around her.

There were two other guys in the bar. One older man, who wore army clothing, along with a beret, sat watching the news. He had a sadness in his eyes, that sort of gave off a wise old man sorta thing. The other man was sitting in a corner loosening his tie and fixing his business suit. I didn't expect to see a guy like him in a bar, but he was probably just having a bad day at work. Or maybe an infected crazy person just attacked him.

The tough biker next to me surprisingly came over, sat next to me and decided to start a conversation and said, "You look like you just saw a fucking ghost. You see one of them vampires the news keeps talking about?"

I turned to him smiling and said, "I killed one of em' about an hour ago."

He looked at me unsurprised with that crooked smile and said, "You don't look like that type of girl to go off and kill someone."

I took a sip of my drink and stared at him, with the same smirk on my face and could not believe that this biker man was teasing me.

"Well then you don't know me too well I guess." I explained.

He kept his flirty gaze on me, laughed hysterically, and said," You'd better watch yourself because when that trooper gets back from the bathroom he'll arrest your ass."

I looked back at him, confusion written on my face, and said, "There's a trooper here? I didn't see his car."

The man looked over his shoulder to make sure the cop wasn't coming out just yet and leaned closer to me, whispering, "He walked here. I don't know how he did it, but he looked awfully sick, and ran into the bathroom."

I leaned back and said, "Do you think.."

Suddenly the trooper rammed the bathroom door open and looked directly at me. With fire in his eyes, he ran towards me screaming and babbling like some crazed psycho lunatic.

Instinctively, I jumped off the stool and started running towards the door but fell and turned onto my back to see the biker had quickly jumped up in front of me and shoved the trooper away .

I stood up quickly and held onto his arm. The beret wearing old man quickly stood up and shouted, "Don't touch him. He's infected." Slowly, the trooper got up staring holes into everybody one at a time, and crouched like some animal.

The old man surprisingly pulled out a pistol and shot the trooper's head right off, leaving some pieces of brain lying around the now limp body.

My protector turned around, shook my hand, gave me a sarcastic grin and said, "My name's Francis."

* * *

**Pleaaassseee revieeww :) Shanks**


	3. Can you handle it?

**Sorry guys, haven't been on here in a while. Decided to continue this story :) Enjoi**

* * *

Still stunned from the event that just took place, I shook his hand nonchalantly and said, "Yes.. Um.. Hello!"

He kept his smiling gaze on me, and kept shaking my hand. He chuckled, "Your name?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Lucy." My face instantly turning red. I was surprised. I'm usually not this nervous and girly when meeting new guys, but according to my now blood-red face there was something different about this one. He smiled again and let go of my shaky hand.

I walked over to the bar and guzzled my entire drink down, and ordered another. Hell, this might be my last damn drink. Fuck trying to survive, I might as well party in this apocalypse.

As I was ordering, Francis shuffled up to my side. "Make that two 7&7's."

I gave him a sarcastic glare, "You think you can handle a 7&7?"

"Darlin', you have no idea about the kind of things I can handle."

My face, yet again, turned bright red…..probably just because of the alcohol. But damn he looks cute with that vest.. NO! I have to concentrate on something else, I don't even know this man. Okay, hmmm that's a nice painting.

Thankfully, the older fellow in the army attire made his way over to us and decided to introduce himself.

"Name's Bill, now I know we all don't really know each other but in a couple of days we're not gonna be able to stay here for much longer. The infected are gonna make their way here in a matter of hours, so I suggest the four of us team up and try and make our way to Mercy Hospital. I've heard that's the safest place."

"Hell no! I'm not teamin' up with that jackass!"

At this point everybody had forgotten about the younger business-like man in the corner, and now all of a sudden he was shouting his opinions on Francis.

"That man nearly hit my car with his stupid moped on the way here and -"

"A moped? What the hell is a moped? In case anybody was wondering its my beloved Harley."

"Who cares! The point is we all need to shut the fuck up and kill all these assholes to save our own hide! Now you need to stop talking like a pansy girl about almost getting hit and you need to put a fucking shirt on!"

Bill was furious at this point, and suddenly we heard a faint growl emitting from the bathroom and the fact that the bartender had strangely gone missing.

"Oh shit."

"I'll go in first." Bill placed his hand on the revolver at his side and made his way slowly towards the door.

* * *

**WOAH! REVIEW! **


	4. Alcohol

At this point, all we could hear coming out of the bathroom were long quiet shuffles.

Bill started to hesitate when he heard the door creak, but continued forward. Francis tailed him for protection and Louis and I stayed behind.

Bill slowly opened the door revealing nothing but a bathroom stall and sink. A normal potty.

"Where'd the fucking bastard -"

"RAHH"

Just then the bartender emerged from the stall, screeching and thrashing its arms about and ran straight into Bill.

Shocked from the weight of the zombie, Bill pulled out his revolver and hit it over the head, knocking it to the floor. Still gurgling and thrashing, the infected grabbed at Francis' leg and tried to bite it.

As if the infected's head is a cockroach, Francis simply stomps his biker boot directly onto it's head and brain matter along with some blood is caked onto the bottom of his boot.

"Well, that was fun to watch. Who wants a drink?"

Feeling sick to my stomach I mix up an amateur 7&7 (a little too much alcohol this time) and I chug it down, now feeling a little better.

Bill runs up to the counter and sighs. "I need a drink, any whiskey back there?"

I give him the bottle and a clean shot glass out of the sink.

Bill chuckles, "Honey, I don't need that shot glass."

Bill simply rips the cap off and chugs about a quarter of the bottle.

"Alright easy there old guy."

Francis then grabs the whiskey out of Bill's prying hands and chugs the rest of the bottle.

"Hey! That was mine!" Bill slurs, as he tips off the edge of the stool.

Both of them fall onto the floor, both laughing and trying to get up.

At this point I'm also starting to feel woozy and decide to try to sit on one of the stools. Louis walks back to his place in the bar muttering to himself about how unsafe staying here drunk would be and how we were all idiots.

Not feeling as drunk as I'm supposed to be I also start to agree with Louis, we should probably board up the windows and the doors. But fuck it, we'll wait till morning. I grab another 7&7 and drink this one more slowly than the others, feeling the alcohol completely numb my body and to forget this entire apocalypse is happening, to forget my father tried to kill me today, and that I had absolutely nobody.

After a couple minutes of rambling nonsense and falling around, Francis takes a seat next to me.

Bill still on the floor, practically asleep, rambles on about Vietnam and how he nearly lost his leg.

Louis is in the corner reading his newspaper, getting ready for bed.

By now its eleven o'clock and Francis and I are practically slumped against each other.

He whispers something, but I can't understand him.

Leaning on my shoulder he slowly moves his head towards my neck and slowly starts to kiss it and I just sit there. Face red, and drunk.

I take his head away from my neck with both of my hands and I look him in the eyes. The poor bastard looks drunk, but there's something in his eyes saying that he'll remember this moment.

I slowly lean forward and press my lips to his.

For a few seconds he kisses me softly but then we start getting a little more into it. He wraps his big muscular arms around me and pulls me into him. I start to hear him moan and then the nausea from the alcohol hits me.

I quickly pull away and run to the bathroom. God dammit.

* * *

**Haha. Drunk folk. Think they'll remember ;) REVIEW**


	5. Where are we?

**Fifth Chapter! My gosh I'm on a roll here! I've never written this much in my life! ENJOI **

* * *

I open my eyes to complete darkness.

Suddenly frightened that I've woken up in an unknown, dark place I try to get up but, it's impossible, I seem to be in some confined space.

I feel like someone is with me, or some people are with me.

I call out for Francis.

"Grhggn-"

My heart races, I think to myself 'Oh god is that an infected what do I do. Shit I don't have my pocket knife-'

Then I hear something from across the room fall over and I yelp.

"It's just me, Jesus."

"Francis?"

"Yeah, ow shit, where are we?"

"I don't know, Bill? Louis?"

No answer.

"Well I guess we'll just stay here for now. You okay?" I'm about to answer him, but I feel an intense pain in my upper head and I place my palm on the spot for warmth.

"Ow, oh my head is killing me!"

"Yeah me too, I think we drank a little too much last night. Wait is it even still night? What time is it?" I look at my watch and it reads 3:45am.

"It's a quarter to four." Francis grunts and I can hear him start to shift. It sounds as if there are boxes moving around and I can feel him moving from the other side of this space. All of a sudden I realize how cold it is wherever we are and I start to rub the sides of my arms.

"Francis! Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here."

I jump, because I hear him right next to me. I can feel my face getting red already.

"Damn it's cold in here, aren't you freezing'?"

"Um.. Not really I'm okay." I can feel the scowl on his face through the darkness,

"Get over here." I scoot closer to him as he wraps his big arms around my now warm body.

I snuggle closer to him, enticed by his warmth and smell of whiskey. My first reaction to this kind of behavior would be to run away as fast as I could, to just get away from it, but with Francis it's different. For some reason he's comforting, and I've only known him for a couple hours.

I wonder how old he actually is? What if he's got a girlfriend? A wife? Children? Trying to think of all these questions is just going to get me into a bigger situation than I'm already into, so I just cling closer to him, trying to forget where we are, and how fucking freezing it is.

After a few minutes of us just sitting there, I start to feel his steady breath on my face and I realize he's fallen asleep. With the warmth of his steady breath, I soon start to doze off, trying not to think about how dark it is, and how incredibly scared I was.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of shuffling and quiet chatter, my head slowly rising from a soft, jean-like fabric.

I still can't see and I click my watch to see it's light. It reads 5:30.

I drop my head back down onto the makeshift pillow and I stare into the darkness. The shuffling and chatter had long stopped, and I realized how alone I felt.

I started to get a little frightened and I tried to close my eyes so tight, that I could actually see colors in the darkness of my eyelids.

Then the chatter started up again, and it sounded a lot like Bill and Louis. I start to hear faint tapping, almost like someone walking towards me and it starts to get louder. Yup, definitely somebody coming right for me.

I close my eyes tighter, afraid of who was either about to trip over my body, or come up and bite me. But instead I feel a warm hand on my back and a voice that I know oh so well.

"Lucy, wake up. It's Francis, wake up darlin'"

I open my eyes, to my surprise, I can actually see the outline of his face, and it's pretty close to mine. And that cues the incredibly red face. He takes my face with his hands and softly places his lips on mine.

"Yeah, don't think I forgot about that last night."

I feel him pull away, pick up his vest from the floor and grabs my hand to lift me up.

"Just hold onto my hand, Louis and Bill are upstairs waiting for us."

"Where are we?"

"Apparently we were attacked last night by a small group of infected. Louis thankfully didn't drink, and tossed the three of us into the basement. He had boarded up the windows and doors already so we were safe."

"Oh, well that explains the random pains on my body." Francis stopped walking, and turned to face me.

"Are you okay? Did you break anything?"

I chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine, keep walking doctor." I could vaguely see the smile on his face as we continue are way towards an outline of stairs.

We take one step slowly at a time and we both walk through the doorway to a very interesting scene.

* * *

**AHH! REVIEW! **


End file.
